


合成游戏

by ZZZENOS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Relationships: 公式光 - Relationship, 芝诺斯 - Relationship





	合成游戏

自从研究出了神典石，艾欧泽亚就开始多出了许多网瘾人——可以一个人躺在家里玩游戏真是太棒了！！！神典石，yyds！！！一代代游戏来了又去，一款合成类型的游戏突然风靡起来，人们都开始心心念念着挑战合成的极限，任何时间，任何地点，只要点亮神典石就开始了自己的合成，并且有人根据这款游戏做出了自己感兴趣的合成物品以此来增加趣味性和自己的专注度。  
今天也帮许多人解决了问题的光拖着步子回到了自己的小窝，强打起精神冲凉之后把自己摔在了床上。  
翻来覆去，过多的疲累反而导致了精神的亢奋。光有些烦躁，双眼无神的盯了一会天花板之后终于提了提力气抬手拿起了床头的神典石。朋友圈里到处都有人在分享自己合成游戏的成绩，光刷过了一个又一个，最后停留在桑克瑞德分享的成绩页面。  
“这个是什么神仙合成游戏！根据分享给我的人的合成物来看他好像会给不同的人自动分配不同的合成物！”文字下面的配图里面的合成物赫然是各种各样的琳的图片。光在内心偷偷嗤笑了一声女儿控的桑克瑞德，终究还是手痒，带着好奇点开了分享链接，想知道这个合成游戏会给自己分配怎样的合成物。  
游戏打开之后并没有直接出现开始游戏的图标，而是蹦出了一阵诡异的音乐。光认真听了听，这是名叫游乐园的乐谱，自己还收录在了管弦乐琴里面。音乐很快停止了。  
『是否确认继续进行游戏？』  
问题下面只有一个『是』的选项，光将神典石转了好几圈，到底还是没有发现另外的选项，只好点击了唯一的选项。还好接下来游戏突然正常起来，随着节奏欢快的音乐叮咚响起，光选择了开始游戏。  
第一个小小的球出现在屏幕上方。  
里面是一个金色头发的人。  
金色。长发。  
光人都傻了。  
这人化成灰自己都认识。老对家了。对自己的行为充满了网络上到处出征的狂热粉丝头子一样的离谱，见面不掐浑身难受。普通人活着靠吃饭，他活着靠打架。  
带着些许咬牙切齿，光点下退出键试图关闭游戏。技速点满的手快要将屏幕戳爆，小小的芝诺斯球还是坚定的悬浮在屏幕上放，图片里的人微微勾起嘴角，似乎在嘲笑光的无能狂怒。  
一阵狠狠地磨牙，光一下从床上坐起来。既然无法退出，那就好好玩游戏，看看这究竟是个什么东西。  
一个又一个的球出现又落下，合成又合成。玩游戏的光人都要麻了，也不知道这些图片都是哪里来的，几乎有各种各样的芝诺斯。戴头盔，摘头盔，挥刀，肆意大笑，身穿重甲，肩披风衣。每一个球里面的芝诺斯眉眼间都充满了狂烈的战意，就好像不是一个人，只是一柄锋锐无匹的刀。  
终于要到最后一步了，光轻轻吐出一口气，合成出了最大的一个球。  
巨大的圆球占据了屏幕里的半壁江山，合成成功的同时小小的烟花五彩斑斓的庆祝了一下。  
光认真看了一眼自己的成果，然后慢慢涨红了脸。他从来没见过这张图片里对家的样子，或者说他永远不会有机会面对。  
雾气氤氲中显得眉眼格外温柔，金色长发有些湿漉漉的贴在人身上，细小的水珠凝固在紧实的肌肉上，似乎随时想要冲进围在腰间的浴巾上。  
光一直认同芝诺斯长得很好看，也一直认为自己不是会被外貌蛊惑的人。  
但是他好不容易把眼睛从图片上拔出来的时候，发现自己硬了。  
居然看一张图片就硬了，光唾弃自己，但是却又忍不住被吸引心神。  
朦胧中温柔的眼神似乎是落在自己身上，赋予自己不一样的意义。  
许久未曾舒缓过的欲望像燎原的野火卷上心头，光丢下神典石逃一般冲进浴室，在无人的夜晚用淋浴的水声掩盖自己丢盔弃甲的狼狈以及释放时忍不住低吟出声的名字。  
冷静下来的光沉默的成功关闭了合成游戏，将神典石放回床头。  
天亮之后，依旧是扛起世界的战士。


End file.
